Blackstone Armor
Blackstone Armor is the dark counterparter of Raider Armor in''Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Blackstone Armors are magically forged armors meant to counter the might of enchanted armors developed by Thapoli, specifically Valkyrie Armors. In contrast to either Valkyrie Armors or Raider Armors, they primarily comprised of obsidian rock mined from volcanoes in Svarftalfheim which then enhanted and reinforced with magic from Niflheim. While each designs of the armor are different, they endow the wearer with increased strength, endurance, stamina, speed, magical resistance, heightened healing factor, enhanced magics, and enhanced senses; it makes them highly formidable combatants against the strongest of Valkyries. Blackstone Armor is a piece of technology originally developed by Myrkalfar, dark elves native at Svalftalfar and cousin race of Dökkálfar from Alfheim, to improve the wearer's combat parameters, allowing a Myrkalf to take on most formidable of adversaries. Early version of the armor however, was a death sentence; once worn, the armor will fuse into the wearer's body and from there, he/she has less than 30 mins of combat use before the armor begins to freeze him/her to death from inside out and there's no escape. As such, the armor was only deployed as a desperate measure. When a splinter group of Myrkalfar survivors joined Naglfar sometime prior to Thapoli-Naglfar War, the secrets of Blackstone Armor fell to the hands of the sect also. To create the safer and more efficient variant of the armor, Elder Erik removed many flaws in the original design while adding new features at the same time; improved version of Blackstone Armor is a removable combat garment which can no longer kill the wearer, let alone bound to a time limit. Additionally, the Armor enables the wearer to fly and levitate in the air. So if anything, not only the armor can be taken off upon no longer needed, but also more efficient and superior than its predecessor variant. List of Armors Notes & Trivia *As some elements of ''Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series references tokusatsu series GARO, the basis of Blackstone Armor as dark counterparter to Valkyrie Armors is Demon Beast Armor. Like the latter, Blackstone Armor belonged to antagonists who use them to counter the might of Valkyrie Armor just like Demon Beast Armor does to Makai Armor. **The armor also underwent some changes throughout its development where it initially conceived as magical armors forged from magic energy of Helheim. With updates and other revisions to the series' lore, it has been decided that the armor is crafted from Niflheim magic-reinforced rocks from Svartalfheim. Latter concept was decided ro give the armor ties to Myrkalfar. ***In addition of Soul Metal-based Demon Beast Armor utilized by Octavia in GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames, the concept of early variants of the armor also influenced by Kurse Stone, mystical stone utilized by Dark Elves from Thor: The Dark World. Interestingly, both said race and the armor's original developers, Myrkalfar, are based on either Svalftalfar or Dökkalfar from Norse Mythology. Category:Witches of Midgard-verse Category:Magic Items